What can a Fullbring Bring
by Delirious Eleutheromaniac
Summary: Ichigo/Toshiro Oneshot. What happens when Ichigo randomly appears in the Soul Society, Toshiro's room of all places. Takes place after the 51st book, other books after that don't matter in this.


**Author's Notes: Okay, here is my oneshot for day 6 of my Valentine's Week Marathon. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in here, I haven't read Bleach in a little while and some names have slipped out of my head. This takes place some time after the 51st book, that's all I've read so far so that's when this is. Anyways, I'm looking for a Beta reader to look over my work. The link "Browse Betas" won't work on my ipod so I've just gotta fish around like this. Enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

"Toshiro, show some emotion for once." Rukia said to her friend. The two had become quite close since Ichigo lost his powers, you could even say the were best friends. (And only friends as Toshiro had rejected Rukia before.)

"I'd rather not, getting into the habit might make me do so in a fight."

"Come on you boring little fart, smile."

"No."

"Fine, I'll tickle it out of you then." Rukia began to run her fingers over his sides, wiggling them to try and get some emotion out of the boy. He remained standing there, not even writhing under her fingers.

"Rukia, this is a waste of time."

She pouted and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, "But Toshi."

"And don't call me that ridiculous name."

"Fine, I've got a meeting with Renji so I've gotta go. Try and take that stick out of your ass and have some fun while I'm gone."

"Goodbye Rukia."

Toshiro watched as the younger girl walked out. To most people, she would be quite an impressive catch, but Toshiro just wasn't interested. He preferred a taller, more masculine redhead that goes by the name of Kurosaki.

Toshiro heard a large thud behind him, speak of the devil. Laying on his floor was the man he had missed since the battle against the hollows and for once Toshiro couldn't mask his surprise. That was one thing he hated about Ichigo, he couldn't control his emotions well while near him.

The mass lying on his floor moved a bit, "Anyone here?" the teen croaked.

"Yes, me, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"No need to be formal, I just collapsed on your floor, it's not a meeting with the queen." There was that humor that made Toshiro smile, he hated to think that he was smiling.

"How did you get here?" The silver haired boy said in a harsh tone.

"Sheesh, no need to snap!" The redhead replied, "I got my powers back and here I am."

"Obviously. I meant how did you get your powers back."

Ichigo went on to tell the smaller boy about his fullbring and the other events of the past year.

"I think I should tell the council about your arrival." Toshiro said making his way to the door.

"No!" Ichigo exclaimed a little too quickly. How was he supposed to tell the other boy that he just wanted to spend some time with him. "My, uh, full bring takes some time to recharge after I travel between dimensions." He lied. God, he was a terrible liar.

"Well there's a bed there," Torisho pointed to his small bed, "you can get some rest while I run errands." He started making his way to the door again.

"No! Uh, what if someone finds me in here. That won't look very good for you now will it?"

"Fine, I'll stay." Toshiro said, turning around and walking back into the room.

Ichigo patted next to him on the bed, "Come, sit." Toshiro blushed a little and sat down next to the younger boy.

"There's a tv there. It gets channels from your world so you can put something on."

"Or we could play a game." Ichigo smiled and pulled a disc out of his pocket.

"No playstation." At this Ichigo fished a playstation out of his pocket. "What don't you have in there?"

"The controllers." Ichigo replied fishing through his pockets pouting.

Toshiro chuckled, "Looks like we're out of luck." 'Wait, chuckled? Since when do I chuckle?' He thought to himself

"Guess we'll have to do something else. Making out hopefully."

"Making out?"

'Shit,' Ichigo thought, ' must have been thinking out loud again.'

"You think out loud?"

'Shit!'

"No need too swear."

"I guess thinking won't get me anywhere."

"Indeed. Now what was that about making out?"

"Um, uh I-I . . . " Ichigo stuttered and trailed off. This made Toshiro chuckle and blush a little again. 'Seriously, since when am I this open around people?'

"Quick, look outside, Michael Jackson's soul is walking by!" Ichigo turned his head and looked out the window. Toshiro took this opportunity to pin the male down on the bed. "Now what was it that you were saying about making out?"

Ichigo blushed, 'the kid may look weak but he's strong.' that was when Toshiro pushed their lips together and they both found themselves in the most exhilarating moment of their lives.

"That was . . . good." Ichigo said once they had broke apart.

"I know." Toshiro said, forcing is lips on the other boy's once more.

**And then everybody died, The End.**

**Author's Notes: Sorry that was kind of boring, hope you enjoyed though.**


End file.
